Stalker
by KissingFire
Summary: For months, she's hidden under his bed. Waiting. She's gotten rid of anybody who threatened to get between her and Jace. One day, she'll make him hers. And kill whoever gets in her way. Dark Clary/AU/AH/OOC/M for language and some smut. Oneshot.


**Erm, this kinda came out of nowhere. Definitely OOC. And AU. AH. M for a...half-assed lemon and language. If you've read my stories, you know I don't usually write smut. **

**This story has a bit.**

**WARNING: I'm currently going through a time of writing my characters...Slightly messed up in the head, if you will. It might freak you out, and it might not.**

**Disclaimer: Cassie would kill me for writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi, Jace.<p>

I'm here again.

I see you.

You're getting ready for school. I don't know why you have to go. I'd much rather have you stay here.

Where I can watch you.

I can't help but notice your boxers, on the floor. Is it so wrong that I smelled them?

You talk on the phone with your friend. Alec.

I should be making you laugh.

Not him.

You're talking, and I close my eyes, relishing the sound of your warm voice, the huskiness in it making me wet.

I'm under your bed.

You never look under here.

You never see me.

_Why don't you look under, Jace?_

* * *

><p>You're back from school.<p>

I laid here, thinking about you.

Your hair.

Your eyes.

Your laugh.

Your smile.

Your voice.

I smile, because I know that one day, you'll be mine. Your hair will be mine. Your eyes, laugh, smile, and voice will belong to _me. _

You're here again.

With me.

I tense up, hearing another pair of footsteps follow you into our room.

I see high-heels. Red, slutty heels that girls wore when they wanted you to fuck them.

You don't, do you, Jace? Because your mine. You belong to me.

Not her.

But I hear you, push her onto your bed above me, hear you unclasp her bra. I hear her moans, and I hear you suckling.

_Why did you betray me, Jace? _

_Why couldn't it be me?_

I hear you thrust into her.

I hear your moans. So deliciouss. So sweet.

I close my eyes, listening to the sound of your skin slapping hers, imagining it was you and me. My hand drifts between my legs, and I'm so wet for you, Jace.

And it could've been all yours.

I side a finger in, biting my lip to keep from whimpering from the pleasure that shoots through me. I imagine it's your finger, Jace. Your finger, pumping in me, with your thumb rubbing at my clit.

I hear her come with a scream.

I hope you don't, but I can hear your thrusts getting faster, and I know you're close.

I pressed down on my pussy roughly, and bite into your boxers to keep from screaming as I listen to you grunt.

You come the same time I do.

Can't you see we're meant for eachother?

* * *

><p>You get off the bed, but the whore stays on.<p>

I hear you tell her you're going to take a shower, so that your girlfriend doesn't smell her on you.

Your girlfriend hasn't slept with you, yet. That's why I see no reason to hurt her. That's why you slept with that girl.

I could've been that girl.

I could've been the girl you fucked behind your girlfriend's back.

You walk out of your room, and I watch your large feet leave. What they say about large feet is true, Jace. I've seen your cock, before, Jace. I watched you jerk off in front of your mirror, watching from under your bed.

She stays on your bed, her feet hanging off the side.

I know this, because I see her fuck-me-heels, hanging in front of my face.

I listen, until I hear the sound of the hall bathroom's shower being turned on.

His parents aren't home.

His dad's with his secretary. I know, because he brought her home one time, when Jace was at school and his mother was gone.

She screamed loudly.

And from what I heard, very religious.

His mother is probably with his dad's brother.

Jace's family is so messed up.

I smile at that thought. So it's up to me to save him from it.

When I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear, I rolled out from under his bed, pulling out my Swiss Army Knife from my jean pocket.

She was laying there, on his bed, satisified with that after-sex glow on her face.

She was pretty. A pretty Asian girl.

"Hello." My voice was high, girlish. I knew it scared her.

Her eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck?" She demanded, scrambling to sit up, covering her boobs with her hands. "What the hell are you doing here? Who are you?"

I cocked my head, smiling sweetly at her.

You have wonderful taste, Jace. She had a very fuckable body.

I'm straight, and even I could see that.

But did you have to sleep with her?

"You were a naughty girl," I scolded in the girly voice, sweet like bubble-gum. I even wagged a finger at her. "_Very _naughty."

She scooted backwards, eyes wide. As wide as they cut get, when they're those pretty, almond-shaped Asian eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, you creep?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

I tapped the tip of the blade thoughtfully against my chin. Drawing it out. Like Jace would've done.

"I want Jace."

She shook her head. "Uh, so?"

I stepped forward, and grabbed a chunk of her black hair. She yelped. "You fucked him," I whispered. "You let him fuck you, right above my head."

She opened her mouth, seeing my knife poised to stab her. She was going to scream.

"Hush," I cooed. "Shh, sweet girl. You aren't good for my Jace."

She whimpered. "What are you going to d-" I pressed the knife into her throat, slitting through the skin.

A shriek rose from her mouth, blood gurgling and bubbling out, dripping down her chin and onto her breasts, which were already stained with blood from her slit throat.

She was dead.

It was beautiful; Her naked in nothing but those blood-red fuck-me-heels, her inky hair spread out behind her, blood covering her mouth and neck and breasts.

I hear the water go off, and duck, rolling under your bed.

You rush into the room, in nothing but a towel around your waist.

I hear you screaming. Yelling. Cursing. You grab the phone, and dial 911, reporting a murder.

All this fuss, over a silly little whore.

I shook my head, watching as police come in. Searching the room.

Guess where they forgot to look?

Under the bed.

I lick the blood from the sharp blade, and hum.

Her blood tastes like cherries.

Sweet and sexy.

* * *

><p>I know you're still awake, Jace.<p>

I can practically hear your too-fast heartbeat from through the mattress.

You're scared.

You know that your little slut was murdered, and you think the killer is still out there.

I'm right here, Jace.

I'll never hurt you.

You eventually fall asleep.

Your snores drag me to sleep.

I love you, Jace.

* * *

><p>You're gone when I wake up.<p>

I crawl out from under your bed, looking for you.

It's a Saturday.

Where would you be?

I hear yelling, from downstairs.

Your dad.

You yelling back, saying you couldn't stand watching him cheat on your mother, anymore.

A slap.

Heavy silence.

I know you were hit, Jace. By your father.

Hurt.

He hurt you, Jace.

I hope you can forgive me.

I hear you leave, choking out something about going to Alec's. You're upset and scared: Your dad hit you. Your fuck-buddy was murdered on your bed.

_I'm here for you, though. _

I walk, lightly on my tiptoes, down the stairs.

Your dad is sitting on the couch, newspaper in his hands.

I walk up to him. Sit across from him, in the armchair.

He looked up, his golden eyes, so like Jace's, puzzled. "Who are you?"

I smiled. Cotton candy.

"I'm Jace's friend."

He frowned. "Jace isn't here."

I nodded. "I know." I stood up. "I came for you."

I watched in disgust as his eyes darkened, and his erection became noticable from beneath his pants. "Well, come for me." He began unbuttoning his pants, but I shook my head. "I need to get something." _Pedophile._

He relaxed, slapping me on the ass as I walked by him, towards the kitchen. "Hurry up, baby!" He called. "I wanna be inside that cute little ass before I have work."

I rolled my eyes. Only you would be able to claim me like that, Jace. Only you.

I pull out a plastic bag your mother used on her last grocery-shopping trip.

And I walked back, quietly so that your dad wouldn't hear me and turn around.

I tugged it over his face, ignoring his pitiful screams, and when he tried to yank it off, I nicked his wrists with the Swiss Army Knife.

He couldn't breathe.

It took quicker than I'd thought for him to die: He screamed too much, and wasted his breath.

Your dad was quite a sight when dead, Jace.

I kiss him on the cheek, then ran back up to your room.

I couldn't wait for you to find your present, when you came home.

* * *

><p>Jace, why are you crying?<p>

Don't cry.

Don't cry, Jace.

I did this for you.

I thought you'd be happy.

I was only protecting you...

* * *

><p>Your mother left.<p>

She couldn't raise a seventeen-year-old boy by herself.

She couldn't look at you without seeing your father.

You really should stop crying...

* * *

><p>I think that lady's your grandmother.<p>

She made apple pies for you, the second she moved in.

Apple pies seemed to cheer you up.

You didn't cry tonight.

* * *

><p>You're sad again, Jace.<p>

Why are you sad?

Talk to me.

If knew I was here, would you talk to me?

* * *

><p>I love you, Jace.<p>

I love you, so much.

I want to talk to you.

Hear your voice directed at _me._

See your eyes, looking at _me._

We'll be perfect together, Jace.

* * *

><p>You came home late from school, Jace.<p>

I hear your grandmother pinch your cheeks, and tell you to get washed up for dinner.

I crawl out from under your bed.

Stand in the middle of your room.

You open the door, and stare at me.

I smiled. "Hello, Jace."

* * *

><p>You don't know who I am.<p>

You ask, very rudely, in my opinion, how the fuck I got into your room?

I skip over to you, and tilt my head to the side. "I've been in your room. For three months."

You backed away till your back hit the door. "W-what?"

You never stutter.

I took a step forward, and you flinch.

"Jace? What is it?"

Your golden eyes are full of fear. "You've been in here...this whole time?" You asked in a hushed whisper.

I nodded. "Under your bed," I told you, chipperly. "You needed somebody to look after you."

"Was it..._You _killed Aline?"

I thought back to the pretty Asian girl. "She wasn't good enough for you, Jace," I crooned, my high, little girl's voice sympathetic.

Your breath caught. "Did you-did you kill my dad?"

I shrugged. Meh. "He hurt you, Jace." I placed a hand on your arm, moaning to myself at how big, how muscular they are. "I was only trying to protect you."

Your face was pale.

You opened the door behind you, and ran out.

* * *

><p>"Jace?"<p>

I frowned, stepping out of his bedroom. "Jace, where did you go-oh."

Three men stood in the hallway, staring at me.

You were in front of them, pointing at me. Telling them I was a stalker and murderer.

The men, dressed in doctor's outfits, walked up to me.

I backed away, but they grabbed me.

I screamed at you for help, but you just stood there, your grandmother at your side. Staring at me.

You didn't help me, Jace.

* * *

><p>Where'd you go, Jace?<p>

Where am I?

* * *

><p>Why did you let them do this to me, Jace?<p>

Why didn't you protect me, like I've been protecting you?

* * *

><p>Oh, Jace.<p>

I'm so alone.

* * *

><p>I miss you.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi, Jace.<p>

I'm sitting in a white room.

I'm wearing a weird jacket, Jace.

I don't see you anywhere.

I still love you, even though you did this to me.

The pills they give me are nice.

I feel...lighter. Happier. And sleepier.

When I get out of here, Jace...

I shook my head, snarling at the doctors when they entered my room.

I'm going to come for you.

I'm going to find you.

And make you mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...Is it weird I enjoyed writing Clary like this?<strong>

**Review...**


End file.
